Small Mercies and Big Miracles
by Lurver-of-Fashion
Summary: Leo Valdez never trusted many people. But there was one person that he trusted with anything. But he had to leave his best friend for the Wilderness Academy. So what happened after that? t for minimal language and kissing. May become romance later.
1. Prologue

So... I've been neglecting my responsibility as a Fanfiction writer so this is to make up for it. New chapters being written from daydreams in class right now!

Disclaimer: I'm typing on an almost dead iPod so Ill make this quick. I do not own The Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters, Norris do I own any rights to them, Rick Riordan, and Disney Hyperion do. What I do own is the plot of this story and my OC's. Now onto the story!

* * *

Leo looked at the girl hugging him. He knew that, despite what she'd repeatedly said, that they would probably never see each other again.

As she let go of him, he saw that her eyes were glassy with tears, and felt his heart crack. She was his only friend, the one person who had bothered with a hopeless case like him. He remembered the day they had first met.

Leo had just found out that there was a new girl in the orphanage. He had discovered that she was 8 years old, and a month younger than him. 'Now children, get in line, we want our new girl to feel happy.' One of the women at the orphanage said. He did what he was told, getting in line with the other kids.

The girl walked in. She had caramel skin, and straight dark hair that was streaked with blue. Her eyes were a light hazel. 'Who would you like to be your guide?' The woman asked. The little girl said nothind. She just walked over and grabbed Leo's hand.

He blinked. He was nobody special. He had expected her to go up to one of the girls, anyone but him.

Later on, they had been dismissed, after welcoming the girl. 'So. Are you going to tell me your name?' Leo asked. 'Call me My real name is Aurelia, but call me that, and I'll make sure it's the last thing you say.' Then she smiled, and Leo couldn't help but stare. She was pretty when she smiled, he could see the kindness in her eyes. He shook himself out of his stupor. Then he grinned. 'Well I'm Leo, and I think we're going to be very good friends. Leo remembered the package in his pocket. 'Before I leave, here.' He produced a package and handed it to her. He rubbed the back of his neck. 'I know you like butterflies, and-'

'Thank you so much! Before I forget, I have something for you.' She sprinted off, and returned a few seconds later with a large wrapped box. 'I hope you like it. I made the measurements using your other clothes. I've been working on it since I heard the news.' She bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation.

Leo opened the box and found an army jacket, with a multitude of pockets. The fabric was light but strong. He looked in admiration at his friend. 'Thank you.' She smiled. 'Just something to remembet me by.' He saw someone coming to lead him to the helicopter, and she saw him too. 'Friends?' He asked. 'Forever.' She replied. They hugged and she walked off.

Then she paused, as if forgetting something. She ran back. He could see the to escape and he choked back a sob. She hugged him, like she would never let go. She pecked him on the cheek. Nothing special, just a gesture to show how much she cared. 'I'll never forget you.' He said. She looked up and smiled, a wide grin that reached the sides of her face. 'Ditto.'

The man had reached them. 'Bye Aurelia.' A tear slipped down her face. 'Till next time, Leo Valdez. Till next time.' And as he walked to the helicopter, he knew she was waving. He didn't look back, for fear of breaking down. But he knew she was there, and he knew she always would be, never forgetting him. It wad then that he swore to never forget her either.


	2. Chapter 1

So all rights go to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. Please review! Now prime for chapter 1!

* * *

Leo stared dejectedly at the wall. He knew he should be at the campfire but he couldn't bring himself to go. The preparations for the Argo II weren't going that badly, but he still felt like he should be doing more. If only Aurelia were here, she would march him out the door, and force him to do something useful, all the while lecturing him on his low self esteem and how he should stop beating on himself. He mentally grinned at the though of that. Then he realized he had basically forgotten her, and guilt began to form in his stomach.

He had promised he wouldn't forget her, and yet he had, at least temporarily. He remembered the sad smile she had given him when he last saw her, like she knew what would happen. Leo wouldn't be surprised if she was psychic, after all, she knew everything about everyone, but he felt it was probably more because of her eavesdropping skills, and the fact that she was practically unnoticeable.

Unconsciously, he began humming the song she had given to him as a 12th birthday present. He remembered when she had handed him the note with the lyrics.

_"Leo." A voice behind him said. "Happy Birthday!" He turned to see Aurelia standing behind him with a wide grin._

_He racked his brains, but couldn't remember telling her his birthday. "How did you know?" He asked, astonished. She grinned. "I have my ways," she said, with an air of mystery. He stared long and hard at her. "Alright! It's just that, every single year, there is one day where you don't go as crazy as normal. So I figured it was your birthday. Now please, I know I'm amazing, but stop staring! It's creepy!" _

_ He laughed. "So, whatcha get me?" She crossed her skinny arms. "How do you know I got you something?" Leo smirked. "You wouldn't mention my birthday unless you did." She pouted, a look that would've made Hitler bow down at her feet. "Good point," she said begrudgingly. "Well here it is." She handed him a sheet of folded paper. "I hope you like it."_

_Then she mumbled something under her breath that sounded like, "You better."_

_Leo opened it questioningly and found a sheet of paper with words scribbled on it. "It's a song. It took me ages." He deciphered the words and felt a pang in his heart. It reminded him of his mom. The lyrics were connected to him, he knew it, but knowing Aurelia, she would never admit it. He cracked a grin. "I love it!" She gave small smile. "That's good."_

_ "Could you sing it?" He knew it was a lot to ask, but he needed to hear it. She looked about to refuse but then she relented. "Sure. But only to you, Mechanic Boy. Come on." She pulled his hand. Leo knew where she was leading him, but let her pull him along. Soon they arrived in a dark alley. Then she opened her mouth and started to sing. It was soft, and a little shaky at times, but it was beautiful all the same._

_ When she finished, she glared at him. "Not a word Mechanic Boy." He cracked a smiled. "As you wish, my Queen." And they burst in to fits of laughter, heading back towards the orphanage. _

Leo smiled sadly, thinking of the good old days, when he still had his partner in crime. He knew that's he would hate for him to be all alone on a Friday night so he pulled himself of his bunk and went outside. He could see the campfire in the near distance and sprinted towards it.

Soon he spotted Jason and Piper. They saw and waved him over. "Nice of you to join us." Jason smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He started singing along to a rendition of 100 bottles of beer.

In the shadows, a girl smiled. She caught Leo's eye and winked, then disappeared. It's just my imagination, he told himself.

Then he turned back to the campfire.

* * *

So like I said above, please review. The song is on my profile. I shall update ASAP. Till next time!

Yours, in Demigodishness,

Luca


	3. Chapter 2

**I was totally mean but this is like a chapter connecting a bridge. Then it will be all major flash backs and then another connecting chapter and then we'll see where we go. And as you will see, I have been waffling my way through this chapter and I feel sooo guilty. I also wanted you to know that I may not update for a while (Chinese exams and summative assessments), but I will be writing chapters. My goal is to get 40% of the story finished by the middle of November. I'll be alternating between writing and doing homework. It was also my birthday recently so I feel like being nice. Have a great read?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Leo!**

**Leo: Sup! All da ladies luv Leo!**

**Me: Sure. Anyways could you do my disclaimer. **

**Leo: Does that mean you love me?**

**Me: LEO!**

**Leo: Fine! Gods! Lurver of Fashion (Luca) does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians nor does she own the Heroes of Olympus. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. What she does own is Aurelia and her new OC's. **

**Me: Thanks!  
Leo: No problem**

**Now time for the chapter!**

* * *

A lithe girl limped through the streets of Manhattan. _Finally._ She thought. _I've found you._ She turned in to a dark alley, and caught a glimpse of a little boy. As she came closer, she noticed that the boy only had one eye.

"So, you're a cyclops." She murmured. "This complicates things." He glanced up, eyes full of fear. "Please help me. I have nowhere to go." The pure desperation in his voice made her feel terrible. "Why not?" She held out a hand. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" He reluctantly took her hand, and pulled himself up.

"Who are you?" The cyclops asked in admiration. "Call me Aura. You?" She smiled a smile that made him want to tell her his life story. "I'm Mark." Aura furrowed her brows. "You don't happen to know if you have a godly parent, do you?" Mark answered, "I do. My father."

"Who is your father then?" She asked, hoping he would confirm her suspicions. He hesitated, but then relented. "My father is Poseidon." He said. "Are you going to leave me to die then?" He asked, after a moment.

"No!" She gasped. "Why would I do that?" He ducked his head. "No reason." He felt ashamed. "Where are we going?" He wondered.

A twinkle appeared in Aura's eye. "Why, Camp Half Blood of course!"

* * *

They had been journeying for a few days, and had developed a routine. Aura would steal food and drinks from grocery stores, and Mark would create a shelter for them to stay in. They were in Sayville, and would be in Montauk in 2 days. They hadn't encountered many monsters. The worst was a sphinx who had mysteriously found a dagger through her neck.

Aura found that Mark was great company and they joked around. He was like the little brother she never had. Well, she had had one, but it was so long ago, it felt like it had only been a dream. She hadn't had any family in a long time. _Except for him._ A little voice in her head whispered but she imagined a piece of duct tape covering it's mouth. _That's better. _She thought.

"Mark!" She called, and the cyclops came lumbering out. "Come on! If we get an early start, we'll be at Camp soon!" His face broke into a smile and he ran after her. They hiked for a few hours and then came to a stop. By then, they were covered in sweat and grime, for they had had to duck out of the way of some monsters and hide in the dirt so it would mask their scent.

They were at a small creek. Aura dipped in and washed the mud off her body and clothes. "So much better." She sighed. Despite the fact that she had been traveling for over a year, she still relished in the feel of the cold water washing over her. _Out with the old and in with the new._ She thought. _I'll return there someday, but for now, I have a task to complete._

Mark splashed in the creek and Aura giggled as she got out. She dried her self and changed behind a tree. Then she tied her clothes up on a branch so they could dry and curled up at the base of the trunk over her sleeping bag. By then, Mark had gotten out and changed. He sat on the ground across from her, covered by a warm hoodie. "Night Mark." She murmured. "Night Aura." Was the last thing she heard before she drifted in to slumber.

* * *

On Olympus, things were chaotic. Gods and goddesses kept changing in between their Greek and Roman forms.

At the hearth, an 8 year old girl sat with a teenage boy, whispering fervently.

"This shall end in bloodshed. That we all know." The girl said. "But why can't we just control them? We know how."

"We both know very well that we can't do that, because it is missing." The girl stated calmly. "Then send some demigods on a quest to find it!"

The girls eyes flashed with anger. "There is a war coming! We need all the demigods we can get!" The boy rolled his eyes. "But with it, we have a chance of winning! Come on, Hestia!"

The girl looked doubtful but consented. "Fine. We shall issue a quest in 14 days." The boy began to protest but she silenced him with a look. "You're lucky I'm doing this. May the fates be with us."

* * *

It was a dark cavern. Two men were arguing. On a small pedestal stood a crown, encased in a golden light. As the argument grew heated, the crown glowed brighter. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the crown had disappeared.

The look on the men's faces were grave. "Alert the boss." The other man saluted and ran off without a second word. He sat down on the cold, hard floor. "This has just gotten much worse." He muttered.

* * *

**So yeah. That was a bit too heavy, huh. I would like to thank my reviewers a million times! But since I can't, I'll just say it once. Thank you so so so so much! You've made my day.**

**Reviewers**

**MoVe-It-Or-LoSe-It There will be more. Trust me.**

**AWESOMENESS: That is soo nice of you!**

**PjoHoOFan: Merci! Merci! And no, she isn't.**

**Till next time!**

** Lurver**

**P.S. More chapters come with more reviews. Wink wink**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor do I own the Heroes of Olympus. The plot and original characters, however, remain mine. Now onto the story!

* * *

Aurelia smiled broadly as she and Leo were handed the trophy. It really had just been Leo. All she had done was write down how they made it and how it worked. When she had pointed that out to him, he simply chuckled and said that it would take a genius to understand his masterpiece.

A steam powered chicken chucker. She still couldn't believe it had won first place. "I somehow pictured this trophy to be bigger, with all the fuss they were making about it." He stated thoughtfully. "Well, it's a new kind of trophy, that doubles as a cup!" She joked.

They ambled along, weaving between the beds until they arrived at his. She'd insisted he keep it, since it was his invention.

"It's late," she noted. "I'll be off to my bed then?" He grinned. "Farewell, my lady! May you be blessed by the spirits of sleep!" She laughed softly. "Night Leo."

Suddenly the scene shifted.

Leo and Aurelia were running through the dark streets. They were older, fourteen years old. "Where are we going?" Aurelia panted. "Follow me." Leo replied. It was dusk and the sky was rapidly darkening. Suddenly, they stopped in front of a manhole. She gave Leo a look that said Seriously, dude?

Despite the many times she had done this, she still instinctively wrinkled her nose at the prospect of going down. He opened the lid and started climbing. As she hesitated he said, "Come on! Do you want them to catch us?" That did it for her. She closed her eyes and began the climb down. Suddenly, she fell on her bottom on a rare patch of concrete. She opened her eyes to see him smirking and holding a hand out for her, She reluctantly tool it and pulled herself up.

They silently trekked through the sewer, neither of them uttering a sound. It was just them , and their footsteps, echoing in the empty space. After what seemed like hours, Leo spoke up. "We should probably find a place to stay." Suddenly they spotted a little dark corner. "Well that's convenient." She rearmed. "Should we stay?" He shrugged.. "What the heck." She spread a sheet of plastic on the ground and sat down. He looked at her inquisitively and she patted the spot beside her. "Be prepared. Scouts motto." He raised an eyebrow. "You've never been a scout once in your life." "So?" She replied.

They sat there, staring into the dimly lit sewer. She offered him a sandwich. "Sandwich? Chef's special, Nutella a la mode." She giggled. "Thank you good waitress." She hit him. "I am not, an will never be, a waitress." He grinned. " First of all., ouch! Second of all, you don't know the kinds of jobs people take up these days."

He suddenly noticed her shivering and produced a blanket from his knapsack, laying it over them. "Are you trying to make a move on me Valdez?" "Would you like me to be?" He returned, wiggling his eyebrows. She hit him once more.. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "That hurt!" She shook her head, burying it in his shoulder.

"Thanks for sticking with me." He said, after a moments pause. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked. "You could've chosen another partner when we met." He pointed out. "Or never have run away with me." "You were the only one who seemed interesting in the orphanage. All the others seemed like snobs. And I was right. Besides, when you suggested we run away, we were friends, and friends stick together." She stated. "But-" He began. "No buts. You're my best friend, and I'd be lost without you." She interrupted him. "Ditto." She chuckled. "Judging from your lack of eloquence, I'd say it's bedtime for wittle Leo." He smiled. "Night Aura." "Night Leo." And as she drifted off to sleep, she though she felt something warm press in to her hair.

* * *

Aurelia woke up to the sound of a cyclops snoring. She laughed softly. Mark always fell asleep on watch duty. "Wake up!" She whispered, and he snapped awake. "Sorry Lia. I was awake one second and-" She laughed. "Don't need to worry. What would you like for breakfast?" He stared at her in awe, still not used to being asked what he wanted. "Egg and bacon sandwich, please."She conjured it up, along with a bottle of orange juice. He kept staring, before remembering the food and digging in. She took a granola bar and sighed. Today would be the day. A hike and they'd be there.

They walked through the crisp morning. Everything was covered in a blanket of snow. Soon, they were at the base of Half Blood Hill. They kept hiking, and were half way there when Mark noticed a sound behind him. "Run!" He hissed, and they sprinted up the hill. They were almost there when they spotted the dracaenae. "Go without me! I'll meet you there!" She yelled, fending off a dracaena. He glanced fearfully at her, before running up the hill.

_Great._ She thought. _Now it's just me and the monsters. Time to kill some dracaenae._ She fought skilfully, weaving between the monsters and decapitating most of them. But she was being overwhelmed. Suddenly, a dracaena hit her in the ribs with it's shield, and she knew she'd heard a cracking noise. _Oh dear. That's not good. Time to use the last resort._

A flame engulfed her and transported her into the camps borders. She limped a little down the hill, and saw a centaur racing towards her. _Time to meet the home team. Sounds like such fun._

* * *

I hope you liked the bit of fluff I put there. Sorry for not updating, but I've kinda been busy. So, shout out for this chapter:

PJoHoOFan: My loyal reviewer. Kind of lodt the plot last chapter, but I will tell you that all will be revealed in the next two chapters, which are currently in progress.

Oh, and I've been maing a website for my fanfictions and you must check it out! The link will be on my profile.

Till next time! Lurve you all,

Luca

P.S. Still haven't got the House of Hades. :( But if you get it from Barnes & Nobles, they give you an illustrated map of Tartarus, so I'm trying to get that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello. Sorry I haven't updated! But I have a chapter so all is well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Nor do I own any rights to them. I do however own Aurelia von Niht and this Plotline. **

* * *

Leo came to a stop at the peak of Half-Blood Hill. He saw five people (well, four people and a centaur), but he only knew who four of them were. There was Chiron, Rachel, Jason, Annabeth, and some other girl.

Leo examined her. She looked familiar, he decided. She had skin with a very slight tan, hazel eyes, and long red streaked brown hair that came to the middle of her back. She was an inch or so shorter than Leo and had an irritated expression on her face like it was the last place she wanted to be. Leo guessed that that was probably true.

"So who's your godly parent?" Annabeth asked. "Don't have one." The girl replied curtly. "But you have to have one!" Rachel insisted. "I see a powerful being in your past! Who is she?" The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oracle, huh? Well I normally like redheads, but I'm willing to make an exception with you." Annabeth came to Rachel's defense. "What do you know about Rachel?" The girl gave a mysterious smile. "More than you could imagine, Annabeth Chase. Is your boyfriend still missing? Don't worry, he's fine. A little confused, yes. But fine." "Who are you?" Jason demanded. "You can call me Jenny, although I'd be lying if I said that was my real name." She said, and Leo could tell that she was pretending to flirt, as a joke.

"Wow! A bully and a flirt!" Rachel muttered. A golden glow surrounded her. Her eyes glowed white. Jason had a horrified expression on his face. "What are you?" A sneer came over the girl's featured. "Well Blondie, why don't you ask Chiron here? Or better yet, ask the one who knows me most." As she said that sentence, she stared directly at Leo. She suddenly shook her head, and Leo noticed a tear sparkling in her eye. She ran off, and he finally realized who she really was.

"Oh gods! How did I not recognize her?" Leo exclaimed. "Who is she, really?" Jason asked, and the look in his eyes warned Leo to tell the truth, nothing more, nothing less. "She's Aurelia." He sighed. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"You should probably run after her. Girl's opinion here." Rachel stated. Leo stared at her quizzically. "I don't like her, but most girls would like you to run after her. But after seeing that whole show, I'm pretty sure that she will beat you up before showing you gratitude." Leo knew Rachel was probably right. "Rachel's right. I need to go after her. I'll be back in time for capture the flag." With that, he sprinted in the direction she'd ran in.

Leo found himself watching her fight two hyperboreans and felt a rush of anger. "Oi! Icebutts!" He yelled. "Are you going to come get me or are you too chicken?" He taunted them. All three turned towards him and the hyperboreans charged at him. He shot two white bolts of flame and they dissipated into golden dust. He turned to Aurelia and saw she was wearing a scowl on her face. "I'm not going back with you." She stated firmly. "I'm not going somewhere where everyone hates me." Leo snorted. "You really made sure of that." He said. "You don't get it. The things she's done." Aurelia started trembling, which was extremely uncharacteristic for her. He ran over to her. "She doesn't mean to but I see it all in my head. All of it. All the death and suffering. And it terrifies me." Leo had no idea what she was talking about, but for once, he held his tongue. "It's alright." He reassured her. "I'm here and I'm going to help you." She calmed down, but still had that troubled look in her eye.

"I still won't go back." She said. "Please!" Leo pleaded. "Pretty please with cherries and chocolate and sugar and icing and sprinkles on top!" Aurelia chuckled. "Oh, fine. I'll go. But only if I'm on your team for Capture the Flag." Leo smiled. "That wasn't even a real request."

Leo and Aurelia spoke of old memories they shared, and soon, they reached Half Blood Hill. They found a little kid, panting there, waiting for them. "Chiron says- Counsellor Meeting- Bring the girl-" He said between breaths. "I guess we're going to the Big House." Leo said. "Yipee." Aurelia replied sarcastically.

* * *

**Hi everyone. Just saying hi. Next chapter has been uploaded too. See you there!**

**Replies:**

**PJoHoOFan: YOu are my favorite reviewer! Just wait and see what happens. I have a plan, and you'll understand soon. And thank you for your loyalty!**

**That's it. Yeah. SO, a little disappointed, but you can't have everything in life, right?**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Lurver**


	6. Chapter 5

**Next chapter! Hi! 2 Updates in a day! Impressive for me! Hi. Bye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. Nor do I own any rights to them. I do however own Aurelia von Niht and this Plotline.**

* * *

Vivienne watched as the members of Camp Half-Blood convened for a meeting of the head counsellors, and she decided to follow them in. She hid in a shadow of the room and observed. She noticed one new girl, with brown hair that had bright red streaks in it. Could this be the girl Hestia had mentioned? She wondered. She watched as Chiron stomped his hoof for order. "Quiet everybody!" He bellowed. "We have a new camper!" Mutters and groans could be heard across the table. "You called a meeting for this?" A camper that Vivienne recalled was named James demanded. "Oh shut up, James!" Another boy named Henry said. "Thank you Henry." Chiron said. "But I have called you here for more urgent matters, even though her appearance here is already very surprising. Would you like to introduce yourself, my dear?" The girl glared at Chiron. "Firstly," she stated. "Absolutely no one calls me dear, except for my, um, friend. Second of all, my name is Aurelia, and I know what you're up to, centaur, and although I dislike it, I shall go along with it." The girl took a deep breath and sighed.

"Have any of you heard of the nymph of magic?" No one said a word. "Anyone? Really?" She faced Chiron. "You really need to educate these children more. They should know of their superiors and elders." She turned back to the crowd. "Anyways, I've met her. A lot." Then she glanced at a Latino boy Vivienne recognised as Leo. "Can I tell them?" She asked softly. He nodded. "Leo here, has been my best friend since we were 9. So you could say we've been through a lot together. 5 out of the 6 times he ran away, it was with me. So yeah. After he was put in the Wilderness Academy, I ran away again, and long story short, I found a temporary home with one of my mothers friends. She traveling a lot overseas, due to her job, and I decided to, you know, explore. I met this lady and she hired me to help her with housework. It was money so I said why not. She turned out to be the nymph of magic and through her, I met my friend that I mentioned. She discovered that I knew her secret and decided to train me in the art of magic, as well as weaponry and social graces, because, she said, and in her words not mine, that I could beat a mortal up but had no chance against a monster, and that my manners were deplorable. In my defence, I hadn't really had a chance to perfect my manners. Anyways, she got attacked my a monster and died with me and my friend at her bedside, and her spirit had to go somewhere, and just my luck, it went in to me.

Now you know that it isn't fun becoming the oracle, right? It's a million times worse with a nymph. It's like living two lives at the same time, and you know everything they know, their memories, their secrets. I've seen things that would make Thanatos want to curl up in a ball and cry for mommy. Innocent lives killed for no reason." The girl had been rambling but she paused and shuddered. The look in her eyes was one of pain, one that you could only see in the eyes of one who has seen true misery and suffering. Then she started up again. "After that, I took a visit to my, uh, safe, took my things that I really needed, and suitcase by suitcase, transported them to a place where no one but I could get them. I packed a bag and ran away. I'd been hearing stories of a camp for children of the gods, so I looked into that. I finally found the location, here, by the way, and set off on my journey. I started hearing rumors about a trio of demigods fighting at the Wolf House, and heard Leo's description. I'd hit gold,found a missing link, and that was all I needed to get back up and keep walking here. In Manhattan, I found a cyclops, who is now in the forges, and brought him to me. When we got up the hill, we were attacked be dracaenas and I used some of the nymphs power to protect myself. I got a few scrapes and bruises, as you can see. Then I got into a fight with your oracle, and ran off. Leo, being the only one other than Chiron who knew who I was, ran after me, defeated two hyperboreans, and somehow convinced me to come here, which, at the moment, I am majorly regretting since I've had to tell you my life 's basically it, at least, without details like, I inhaled at this second and had this for breakfast today. Before you ask, I haven't had any food in a while, so I'm a bit hungry. And by a while, I mean more than two weeks. Last thing I ate was creme brûlée, an it was delicious." Aurelia began to sit down but stood up again.

"Oh, yeah, why Chiron called the meeting. This magical tiara has disappeared from the magical, well, what would you call it? Safe? The guards were unharmed but that tiara..." The girl shivered. "It has the power to destroy the world and kill Gaea. It's seriously that powerful. The nymph once had it, but locked it up due to the risk of someone finding out and stealing it. I guess that the guards weren't quick enough, or the thief was that good. Any ways, there's going to be a quest and apparently I have to lead it." The girl made a sour face. " Oh, and I already know the prophecy, but I'm going to let Rachel say it 'cause she has good dramatic effects." She looked expectantly at Rachel. "Go on Rachel." Suddenly, Rachel collapsed. As she got up, green smoke came out of her mouth, and she was surrounded by green mist. Her eyes glowed, you guessed it, green.

"The golden one shall reach the crown

As she reunites with fire the lost town

Shall behold to them the ghost of life

Who will teach them of strife

The third shall be a owl's shadow

Who has the answers they need for the lost"

The raspy voice rang out, clear and true, and frightened Vivienne more than she could admit. She knew she was meant to be on thins quest, but how would anyone notice? "The prophecy has been issued." Chiron said. "Who would you like on your quest?" Aurelia looked every single person in the room in the eye. "The fire is Leo, and the owl's shadow.. Hmm. This is difficult. The owl is Athena, so it should be a child of Athena. I choose..." She spun around and pointed at Vivienne, smiling triumphantly. "I choose you. It's time to come out of the shadows, hon." Vivienne slunk out of the shadow, and felt everyone's eyes on her. "Are you always there? These are confidential meetings we have in here!" A camper roared. She sneered. "It's not as if you notice! I've been here for months and no one's ever noticed me, the little girl in the small corner of the Athena cabin. Not Chiron, not Annabeth, not my siblings, no one! No one but the girl at the hearth." THey all stared, shocked. All except Aurelia. She just smirked. "So, are you coming on the quest?" She asked. "Definitely." Vivienne confirmed. Aurelia dragged Leo, and led them somewhere to talk.

* * *

**Terrible cliffhanger, but I need sleep! I'll update ASAP! Lurve you all!**

**Luca**


End file.
